


Ficlet: Of Webpages and Weirdos

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wherein Elijah is a geek, Sean's getting drunk, and Viggo's conspicuously in the bathroom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Of Webpages and Weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein Elijah is a geek, Sean's getting drunk, and Viggo's conspicuously in the bathroom.

  
"Real men use notepad."

Sean stared at him for a long moment, blinked, took a gulp of his beer. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Elijah."

"Think about it, Sean. You gotta be a huge pisser to use WYSIWYG editors. My HTML is clean, man. Clean."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Elijah went on like a freight-train about to hit a parked car. "The Compleat doesn't even _try_. Didn't bother to take out the generator stats in the code. Full of Beans is better."

Sean turned his head. Slow. Slow was the key. "You've been browsing my fan pages?"

"'Course I have. Have to read up on all of you. Have to know what you've been up to recently. It's not like you ever call."

Ouch. "We've been busy."

"No shit," Elijah snorted. "Viggo, on the other hand, his stuff is clean. Clean. Perceval Press sure is a beaut."

"Elijah."

"Yes?"

"Just how smashed are you?"

"Pretty far," he admitted. "You?"

"Not enough to stop wondering about your sanity."

Elijah mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"Ph33r," he enunciated clearly, "my l4ck 0f b33r."

"The hell you say."

"43|| is pretty."

"Don't you still live with your mom?"

That threw him. "So?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that."

"Hey, isn't that Viggo?"

"No."

"Damn."

"How 'bout him?"

"Still not."

"Fuck."

"That's what you'd like, isn't it?"

"Not looking for it from you, Wood."

"A pity. So Vig's that good, yeah?"

"A gentleman-"

"Doesn't kiss and yell?"

"You're knackered," Sean said, almost to himself, and waved Viggo over from the otherside of the room.

"Yeah, I probably am."

"Hello."

"Kiss me before I kill this geek."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Elijah mumbled into his drink, and ordered another.  
   
 


End file.
